


It Was You.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Despite seeing Gulf's arm on his selfie, he still decided to post the photo and let their fans figure it out for themselves.Or my take on the recently uploaded selfie of Mew where someone's arm can be seen (and really, who else would it be?)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	It Was You.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys seriously I just thought of this after seeing the tweets from waanjais and BAAM here we go, it's reallyyy short but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Mew arrived at his house and immediately changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. Gulf will be arriving in a few minutes and he's yet to prepare things for their movie night. Chopper watched him, his head following his dad's movements.

"Don't look at me like that," Mew said to the little guy, "It's been awhile since we had free time like this, I want everything to be perfect,"

Just then, his mae walked in the living room, watching his son hustle and bustle, smiling to herself. "You could make this place as unappealing as possible and Gulf will still adore you."

"You and Chopper are judging me, I don't like you," Mew said, hearing the laughter of his mae behind him.

"You're tired like him, you know? Both of you came home from your schedules, just relax and don't stress yourself out, you're acting as if it's Gulf's first time coming over,"

Mew huffed, facing his mother with a pout, "I just want to enjoy the night with him, mae,"

She walked over to Mew, cupping his face, "You will, one way or another. Just you being in the same room with Gulf makes him happy already, I can see it." She said, "Now why don't you sit down since everything seems to be okay now, and I'll place a popcorn bag in the microwave, just take it out when it's done."

Mew nodded, plopping down on the couch as his mae walked to the kitchen. He heard her walk away a few minutes later, probably to the other side of the house so Mew and Gulf can have some privacy.

Not a minute later, the front door opened and in came the person Mew's been dying to be with. He greeted Gulf with a peck and held him close, rocking them from side to side.

"Phi," Gulf whined with a chuckle, You saw me earlier, why are you acting like you haven't seen me for a year?"

Mew didn't pull away when he answered, "There were people around, I miss having you to myself,"

Gulf chuckled again, patting his boyfriend's back, "Did you eat already?"

Mew shook his head, "There's popcorn in the microwave,"

Gulf pulled back, looking at Mew with furrowed brows, "Why didn't you eat dinner yet?"

"I was waiting for you?" Mew said, but the slight rise of tone of his voice made it sound like a question, which earned a raised eyebrow from Gulf, "Okay fine, I was busy making everything clean and perfect for today,"

"But your house is already spotless?"

"Don't tell me you're judging me, too? Chopper and mae already did that." Mew sulked, making Gulf laugh, kissing his cheek.

On cue, Chopper walked inside the living room and straight to Gulf, wagging his tail happily. Gulf crouched down and played with him, Mew walking to the TV and setting up Netflix. "Anything you want to watch, tua-eng?"

"Nothing in particular, you choose," Gulf said, standing from the floor and walking to the kitchen, the smell of freshly popped popcorn filling the air. He grabbed a glass bowl and placed the popcorn there.

When he walked back to the living room, Mew's already seated on the couch, so Gulf placed the bowl on the table and sat next to his boyfriend, who pushed him slightly away so he can lie his head down on his lap.

"I thought we're watching a movie?" Gulf asked, "Why are you still on your phone?"

"Sorry, I just really like this filter, it's We Bare Bears," Mew laughed, doing random faces on the camera.

He took a picture and Gulf bent slightly to see it, "You look cute there," He said, but frowning slightly when he saw something, "Oh, my arm can be seen, phi," He pointed at the top of Mew's selfie and indeed his arm is there.

Mew laughed, making Gulf stare at him with curiosity, "Something funny?"

"Your sweater has the same color as my pillow," Mew pointed out, showing Gulf the selfie once again, "It looked like your sleeves has ruffles at the end."

Gulf laughed with Mew, seeing the picture. It was really a great selfie of Mew, but posting it can be risky. Stupid arm of his. Mew stood up slightly, stretching his arm to take a picture of the popcorn bowl and putting it in his story, with a simple caption of the popcorn emoji.

"Wait, I should remove that, let our fans think it out." He said, quickly deleting the photo.

"Think what out-?" Gulf was interrupted by his own phone chiming, and he looked at the notification.

_mewsuppasit added to their story_

He clicked it, and saw that Mew posted the selfie after all. "Phi!" He exclaimed, "Why did you post it?"

He felt Mew shrug, "You said I looked good, right? It would be a waste if I didn't upload it."

Mew looked so sure of himself with his decision to post the selfie that Gulf didn't argue. He knows it'll only take a few minutes before their fans will go berserk online, trying to guess the owner of the arm.

And indeed, as he opened Twitter just a few minutes after Mew posted the selfie, waanjais are already freaking out. 

"They're both freaking out over you and the mystery arm on your selfie." Gulf told Mew, who laughed and immediately went to Twitter to check as well.

"Look! They also thought the person is wearing ruffles, your sweater really blended with the pillow." They both laughed at this.

"They thought I was your mae," Gulf chuckled, "But they immediately turned down the possibility, mae is wearing nail polish during your Skechers event,"

"We can never get pass waanjais, huh?" Mew said, locking his phone.

Gulf followed suit, playing with Mew's hair with his hand, "Now, how about that movie?"

Mew smiled and grabbed the remote, picking the first movie of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> See you all on the next fic!


End file.
